Joey Yami
by Wings Vaporeon
Summary: ch9 is up but is a plea of help!
1. Default Chapter

Ch1 

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

Angel:  A Joey story?

Wings:  Problem?

Joey:  Let me guess… fan girl?

Seto:  Oh gods NOOOOO!! WHY, WHY!

Yami:  Um….

Bakura:  I like the idea very nice!

Wings:  I didn't tell you

Bakura:  No Arazil did!

Wings glare down at her new ego that mailed her self from Egypt.

Arazil:  It's a good idea I like!

Ryou:  Me too

Wings:  Okay um anyway onto the story.

/ Light to Dark /

// Dark to Light //

(Thought)

// What are you doing my light // asked the voice in his head.

/ Nothing much but math work ug it sucks! /

// Math I'm great with math let me help! //

/ All right but this is modern math okay different from ancient math. /

// Of course my light, I understand //

The bright yellow light appear as the darker half, pulls a chair back and sits down next to the light side of it's self.

"What is this stuff," the dark half cried as he stares down at the book.

"Modern math, its called Algebra 1 part 1,"

"Let me read over this a bit," the dark half said as he starts to ride over the information.

The lighter half watch the darker half read the stuff in his book then practices a few problems with the help of the book.  The dark half smiles as he starts to teach his light half of the newfound math.

"You should teach in school," said the light half.

The dark half started to laugh as he kisses the light on the check; he smiles then flips the book close the book.

"So when are you going to tell them about me?"

"Do you really think their needs to be a third one?  Come on think about it Yami the game king, Bakura the theft and you… well um…"

"A slave so what big um what the word?"

"Whoop de due?"

"Yes that is big Whoop de due so what," the dark half places his feet on the table then leans back.

"I wouldn't due that if I where you,"

"Why," before the dark half could finish he falls back words landing on the floor.

"You pulled a Joey moment there," said the light half as he starts to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny Joey!" 

Joey did a cheesy grin of his then looks down at Kai; Kai was like him only a bit more serious about things.  Unlike Joey Kai had white sleeveless shirt to show off the arm bracelet on the upper left arm.  Kai hair is wilder than Joey, the front part would stick up all over the place the back was calm and tame, his eyes where a reddish brown color.  Joey could tell by when Kai is angry by the way his eyes would change to the dull red brown to solid brown. Gloomy to a dull brown color but other than that they stayed in the middle. Kai had two blue stripe mark painted on his face, Joey never asked about them but they made Kai, Kai.   Kai heard the doorbell ring he disappears back into the bracelet; Joey just smiles as he gets up to answer the door.

"Hey Yugi, what up?"

// Yug, is that not the boy with the Pharaoh? //

/ Yes Kai that him, why do you ask? /

// Putting names with face or things is that all right? //

/ Yeah I guess Kai but still why? /

// I have to know your friends, so I can protect you from your foes right? //

/ I guess so. /

// He calling for you and watch out for that //

Before Kai could finish his warning Joey ran smack into a telephone pole.

// Pole… Sorry Joey //

"That okay, I'm fine I meant to due that Yug," Joey said as he starts to laugh.

Joey heard Kai sigh in his head; Joey just shook a fist mental at Kai.  Kai waved it off and went back to ease dropping.  What else Kai could due but to find out what his light did when he was stuck in his soul room half of the time.  He wish he could come out just once and due something to impress Joey to let him be part of the group of friends, along with the two that had sprits.  He long for people to talk to from his time period, Kai raise his head as heard a fight break out between his light and Seto. 

(THAT JERK!  What is he doing know, I can't take it anymore what did Joey ever due to that creep?  Well reincarnated or not of Seth I'm not going to sit here and due nothing. Its time to take a stand! )

// Step back and watch me work! //

Joey let out a gasp as Kai jump out jump kicking Seto right in the face.  Seto stumbles back in surprise.  Kai picks up Kai by the collar of his shirt holding him above him. Kai then pulls Seto face close to his to let the other see his red eyes.  

"YOU LISTEN TO ME!  IF I HEAR OF YOU CALLING HIM A DOG ONE MORE TIME THEN I WILL GET VERY ANGRY AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE A BLACK EYE.  NO INSTEAD A FEW CRACKED RIBS," Kai snarls as he drops Seto on the ground.

Kai felt pretty proud of himself, he then turns around to face Joey only to get smacked right in the face.  Kai eyes turn brown in confusion, he watch Joey run by him with tears falling from his face.  Kai was ready to fall when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him.  Kai turn his head to face the pharaoh angry glare at him.  The others just stared at Kai, afraid to come near him.  Ryou step forward touching Kai shoulder, he jumps back as Kai turns to face him.  

"You are Ryou yes?"

"How,"

"Joey says that you have white hair, and a gentle looking face. You have the thief as your spirit guardian right?"

"I wonder when I got to meet you," said the strong voice of Bakura.

Kai face Bakura, Bakura only smiles as he hears a growl coming out of Kai.

"I have to admit that a good kick, a very good one to kick him in the face," Bakura add with a chuckle.

"Yeah well got to be flexible, unlike a thief I have honor when I fight,"

"Who say we thieves have no honor we due but different from yours."

Kai just snarls then looks back at Seto, who jump back in fear of Kai.  Kai bowed to Seto then explained himself to him.  Seto just nod his head and forgave Kai he turns leaving the group behind.  Kai decide it was high time to return to his light, and ask forgiven also explain his action for the sudden out burst at Seto.  

"So who are you,"?

"Me?  Oh that right Joey never told you about me?  My name is Kai, and that all you need to know so until Joey is ready for me to meet you all I will return to him.  It was nice meeting you Ryou. I assure you all the next time we meet it will be on friendly terms than what happen today."

Joey slammed his fist a few times into his pillow.  He then hears a noise in Kai soul room, Joey decide to ignore his dark half for what he did today.  

// Joey may I please come out and talk? //

/ NO! /

Kai winch to the tone in his light voice, he sighs Joey had all right to be mad at him and to due what ever else.

// I want to talk //

/ Then due it already! /

// As you wish, I want to say I was sorry about the outburst today at the park with your friends.  I couldn't take it anymore the way that Seto guy talked about you! //

/ I call him Kaiba /

// That is his last name it's proper to call someone by their first name, the name given to them at birth.  Their name reflects who they are, and what they due around others. //

/ You sure have a lot of respect for people. /

// I was taught young, may I come out? //

/ Sure. /

Kai came out and sat in the large beanbag chair in the corner he fines the chair comfortable to sit in at any time he was out of his soul room.  He leans back into the chair, he crosses his legs.

" I thought if I taught this guy a lesson you would be happy with me, but I guess not.  I have shamed you in front of your close friends.  What can I due to make it up to you?"

"For one thing stop sounding so serious, and so honorable."

"I can't I was taught that honor is a thing to up hold even when wrong."

"Um… okay just stop sounding wise your making me head hurt, and that bad," Joey said as he sits in Kai lap.

Kai looking into his light brown eyes, he smiles as he starts to rub Joey skull.

" I forget that you don't like to think about things, only things that are most important to you."

"Yup, but I still hated the fact you came out and attack Seto but boy that look on his face was priceless I wish I had a camera to capture that look on film," Joey said laughing.

"Camera, another modern day device of which I don't know of Joey."

"I wonder if Yug and Ryou had to deal with this too,"

"Yes if they want their darker half to live in the modern world of new technology and other advance ment years before their own time."

Kai looks down at Joey who had fallen asleep on him.  Kai smiles as he picks up his light, to him Joey is easy to care.  Kai places his light half on the bed covering him up the sheets.  Kai let out a sigh as he stares down at Joey sleeping, he goes back to the beanbag chair, and he decides to stay out to watch over his light.

Joey:  Great I get a wise man!

Wings:  I want him to turn out like Bakura but I guess I was wrong!

Joey:  Right sure you did, but other than that I like have him he beat up KAIBA!

Seto:  I don't like Kai at all!

Wings:  Right

Kai:  Please leave a nice review.


	2. Ch2

Ch 2 

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

Joey:  Sweet second chapter!

Seto:  No more bashing please!

Wings:  Sorry Seto you know I love you but not as much as Ryou.

Seto:  Understood

Bakura:  Yami M has gone mad!!

Wings:  Really?

Bakura:  Just listen to him!

Yami M:  Wait for Samurai, Wait for Samurai,

Bakura:  MAKE HIM STOP!

Wings:  Aya aya I your little butterfly

Ryou:  green black and blue make the color in the sky!

Seto: I been searching for a man all across Japan just to find you samurai, samurai!

Bakura:  NOOO MAKE THE BUTTERFLY SONG STOP!!

Malik:  You know you want to join in!

Yami:  It could be worst it could be Bam, Bam or Kick the Can, or Moon Light Shadow, or

Bakura:  I get the point!

Malik:  Some to be strong still a little shy

Bakura:  NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yami:  Aya, aya, I'm your little butterfly!

Yugi:  Green, Black and Blue make the colors in the sky

Malik:  Aya, aya I'm your little butterfly!

Bakura stares at the all thinking the gone mad, his eyes went wide as he watch Arazil dance about it a blue tutu with blue butterfly wings.

Arazil:  I aya, I aya, wait for Samurai

Angel:  Wait for Samurai

Devil: Wait for Samurai

Bakura stares at the three egos dressed up in butterfly wings and tutu, Angel in black, Devil in green.  Arazil starts to spin about on her hind left leg twirling.

Bakura: I been searching in the woods, and I high apon the hills

Joey:  And we all dance to DDR music the night away!   Someone to regret to keep me indictment!

Wings:  Lets get onto the story!

Kai looked over Joey shoulder to see that he is typing on the computer.  Kai picked up a piece of paper to see some stuff on a story that Joey explains to him.  Joey just sat there typing with his headphone on his head.  Kai watch how fast his fingers moved on the keyboard not missing a beat.  He watch Joey eyes not blinking, his head would bob to side to side to the music.  Kai liked the modern music it had a nice beat that he could dance to and not worry how silly he look as he tried to dance.  Kai raise his head to the sound of the door been open.  He smiles to see Joey's aunt walking threw the door; Joey's Aunt is okay with Kai around.  She like the fact that Kai protect Joey at all time and looks out for him.  Kai sighs as he sits down on the floor looking up at Joey who mind was lost into another world.  Joey then lets out a sigh as he shuts everything down; he then looks down at Kai.

"Want to go out to have some fun?"

"Yes that will be nice, when are you going to hang out with your friends again?"

"I don't know I got think of away to tell them how I got you. I mean,"

"They will understand you Joey, they are your friends and if one of them has any problem I pop them one," Kai said holding his fist up.

Joey couldn't help but laugh at Kai who can be serious at one time, then silly the next.  He liked been around Kai it made him felt safe and secure.  He couldn't help but laugh at Kai sometimes when he would see something new about the modern time.  Kai at times was like a little child very curious about a new toy, the other times he would back ducking behind Joey afraid something would attack him, and then get into a fight pose just to protect him.  Joey chuckles as he remember the fist time he heard modern music, he almost destroy his CD player with his fist.  He couldn't help chuckle the first time Kai saw a bus poor Kai nearly choked Joey to death by the death grip hold he had around the neck.  Kai was fascinated with indoor pluming who would a thought that he would jump for joy to see a toilet of course at what Kai told him.  Joey is very thankful for the toilet since Kai had to go on a bush or an outhouse that must of stunk to hell.  

"Come on this way, I want to show you a cool game!"

"A game why, could you not show me a cool game at home?"

"No way besides it fun to do it here at the mall, come on you will like it Kai come one," Joey said dragging Kai to the arcadia in the mall.

Kai didn't like the mall at all for one to many people, two there are lots of things he didn't understand, and third of all the size just scared him.  He notices a strange thing that plays music that relaxed him a bit.  He notice to two one the thing doing something, he watch their feet hitting little arrows.  He looks at the screen noticing things scrolling up on it, he asked Joey what this thing was he had brought him to play.

"Its called Dance, Dance Revolution it the coolest and the hottest thing to due.  I want to teach you how to did,"

"How is that," Kai as his eyes change to brown from there normal color.

"Easy see those things on the screen?"

"Yes,"

"Those are the arrows the match the pads on the floor, you got to stop on the arrow that line up with the one on screen!"

" I think I get the idea Joey so are we going to try it?"

"Yup and it out turn,"

Kai steps up onto the stand looking down at the pads to memorize them to his brain as heard music been picked from his light half.  Half of the day was spent playing the game the other half just walking around the mall.  Kai just smiles as he tags around with Joey, he couldn't be happier in his life. Kai ears picked up the sounds of voice that he heard from within his soul room.

"Joey I think it would be wise for me to return to my room,"

"Why were having fun come on I want to get you some new clothes and my aunt agree you need something modern."

"I don't understand my clothing are nice,"

"Yeah and they are old too, come on no guy where that," Joey pointed at Kai.

Kai looked down at his white tunic then back at Joey.  He looked around at people staring at him, which made his checks red.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to get something new," Kai said in a low tone only Joey heard.

"Great lets go, beside you need a hair cut,"

"A hair what?"

"A hair cut, is where you get some of your hair cut off, you need it," said Joey as he yanks at the long locks that Kai called hair.

"OH no, I will due what ever else but that my hair, is who I'm along with how I like it, besides it me!"

Joey notices that the eyes started to turn a blood red, which he never seen before in his life.  

"Your serious about not getting a hair cut, how about a trim to get dead ends off?"

"Dead ends," asked Kai as his eyes started to change back to normal.

Joey sighs in relief when Kai eyes went to red that is normal bad, Kai could never control his angry when his is angry.  Joey explain to Kai about dead ends, Kai just stood there nodding his head as he got what his light was telling about hair cuts.

"All right I get a trim, but nothing else if they dare touch my hair I will hurt them!"

"Just calm down there not gone to hack off the middle part of your hair that sticks up,"

"They better not it took me to long to get it to stay that way and I don't want it messed up!"

Joey smiles as he got Kai into a shop that scared poor Kai out of his wist.  Joey had to drag Kai back in by his wrist. Joey spent an hour trying to find something that just said him, he notices that Kai eyes where becoming red, he was getting angry and that not good to have Kai angry.  The last time Kai was really angry was when he knocked Seto block off and he didn't want a repeat again the story.  Finally the found modern clothes for him, a black shirt with a silver dragon in the middle.  Two dragons where down the long sleeves, he had brown khaki pants, with little loops hang off of him.  Kai smiles, as he looks himself over and over again in the long mirror.  Kai smiles as he walks out of the shop in the new clothing his old ones in the sack Joey carry.

"Nice look your fitting in know Kai,"

"Ahmose," Kai said spinning around to face Bakura and Ryou.

"Damn it don't say my real name Kai," Bakura growled at Kai who jump back.

"Sorry, I didn't know what are you,"

"Bakura my old friend, relax my friend you are forgiven beside I have some things to ask you if you don't mind that is," Bakura asked looking at Kai.

" What do you want to ask?"

"What happen after I left, why did you not come with me?  I still don't understand why you stayed," Bakura asked with hurt tone in his voice.

Joey:  HEY WHY YOU DO THAT!

Kai:  Be nice she has her reasons

Ryou:  Ahmose what type of name is that?

Bakura:  Don't look at me I was just name it geez give me a break! Oh I should haven't said that.

Arazil:  Give me a break,

Wings comes out of know where whacking Arazil on the head with a large mallet.  Arazil falls to the floor her tongue hangs out of her mouth.


	3. Ch3

Ch3 

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

Joey:  She in a good mood 

Wings runs by happily and starts to twirl on her toe.  The others just watch her as she dance about happily.

Seto:  She hasn't been getting email flames for this story like the others.

Malik:  So that why she so happy.

Seto:  That about it no flames, no bad reviews and everyone like this story this seems to make her really happy.

Malik:  DOWN TO PEOPLE WHOM FLAME WINGS!

Yami Malik:  Good boy.

Malik:  Right

Bakura:  Lets get some DDR music going before we here the sugar plum fairy music.

Malik face went pale then screams as he runs out of the room.

Bakura:  What happen to him?

Yami Malik:  I don't know but he doesn't like the Nut Cracker it scares him and he will not tell me!

Kai:  I believe this story is on Joey

Wings:  RIGHT LET IT BEGIN!

Ryou:  She too happy for her own good!

Kai stares at Bakura, who just smiles back at him leaning against the wall.  

"Come on Kai, it me your friend,"

"You don't look the same anymore after you left, I due have some question to ask you as well, all right I will talk."

"Great shall we," Bakura said as he turns to leave.

"Leave Joey alone,"

"Don't worry he will be fine, he is with my light, and you can also ways talk to him threw the link.  Besides there a few things need to be kept secret."

"You will be all right Joey,"

"Yeah Kai go ahead but if he gives you a problem whack him one!"

"You behave and I will be back shortly," said Kai as he fallows behind the other spirit.

"So tell me what happen to you after I left," Bakura demand as he glares across at Kai.

Kai lower his head a bit, they both decide to sit at the food court.  Both of them decide to buy food to make it look like they where having lunch so not to draw people to them.

"Well Ahmose, if I can call you that in private?"

"Yeah but not in front of anyone understand I don't want to explain how I got that name or yours."

"True but they where given to us but not at birth," Kai said with a bit of anger.

"Yeah the damn bastard I can rip his throat out for given me such a girly name," Bakura said as he takes a bit of the food.

"Yes I know bought with no names, no idea who are parents where pretty sad life for a slave.  After you left I became his favorite toy,"

" I'm so sorry,"

"Don't worry two days later I was saved by guards.  It seems that he owed money and the only way he could pay was to give up slaves.  He was not going to give me up that easy, but they guards took me anyway."

"So palace guards or normal ones," Bakura as he raise a brow at Kai.

"Normal ones, then later on I was put in the slave market, to only be bought and sold to the pharaoh."

Bakura made a sick face as he puts down his drink as he turns his head away from Kai.

"I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be, I was not the pharaoh new play toy, I was given to the high priest as a present,"

"And yet only 14 years old too that just ug,"

"Well you know it's unthinkable know, but back then it was normal, to have body servants at 14 or younger."

"So the priest play toy is that why you hit Seto so hard or was it because he was making fun of Joey?"  
"You again have me figure out my old friend so tell me what happen to as when you ran away? I heard you made a wonderful thief until you got caught.  I saw a glimpse you at the palace and nothing else after words."

Bakura raise a brow at him, and then lets out a sigh as he looks over at Kai as he tried to figure out the strange food Bakura order him.

"You hold it up and eat like this, it called a Mexican Pizza.  Good yes?"

"Oh yes very good tasting very nice, now then Ra Robber spill it,"

"Hn all right I will tell you.  I ran a pretty good from the city right out in the middle of know where in dessert.  I think I walked three days in that place until I fainted. WHAT SO FUNNY?"

"You fainting that a sight to see remember when we found that snake you screamed like a girl then past out," Kai said as he starts to laugh up a storm.

Bakura face went all shades of red in his face.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, but anyway back to my story," Bakura said in a growl

Kai stop laughing as he whips a few tears away from his a face.

"Anyway I was found by a man who was the family tradition of the first Ra Robber I found out later in life it was past down from father to son.  I befriend his son and we did great things together, know don't laugh at me but I feel in love with him.  He to me is amazing, great body,"

"Don't go into detail just keep going," said Kai as he took as he takes a sip of the drink.

"Right but I going to tell you this and no one else since you are my friend,"

"Yeah go on,"

"Okay you know the rules about guys couldn't see guys back then, or even hold hands. Well he got me dressed as a girl,"

"A girl really you kidding me," Kai said as he jumps back in his seat a bit.

"Yeah, married him,"

Kai eyes went wide then look at Bakura he notice the face on his old friend that is very serious about him been married to the other guy.

"Then after awhile we finally got caught and my lover was killed slowly will I was given to the pharaoh himself, I finally got my chance to kill my self, but nooo Pharaoh boy didn't let me die easy.  He damned me to this stupid ring and know here I'm."

"Dang, that must have sucked," Kai said as he puts the trash in the can.

"Tell me about but how did you get here," 

"I don't know all I remember the priest crying then I was dead, then I was with Joey once he put the bracelet on his upper left arm."

"So you don't know what happen to you, that must stink but hey life stinks.  As Ryou tells me, life is like a game a cards you just got to keep playing, until he gets a good hand."

"Wise words from someone so young,"

"Yes he sounds like you Kai," Bakura add as he pats Kai on the back.

Bakura:  YOU little sick MOKEY!

Wings:  Fobbit!

Ryou:  A what?

Wings:  Fobbit, half fox and half rabbit, Fobbit, or Rabox.

Bakura:  That an interesting fur form.


	4. Ch4

Ch 4 

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

Yami:  Married a guy huh Bakura?

Bakura:  SHUT UP!

Ryou:  Okay stop it know

Malik:  Right okay

Wings:  I STILL GETTING NICE REVIEW FROM PEOPLE YES!!  Okay let me say this know my grammar suck so you people are going have to deal with it okay.

Y Malik:  Yeah no one perfect, beside whom did you make Bakura marry anyway?

Wings:  You should know I been writing in my personal journal a yaio fic, and that angel one too but I'm afraid people might bash it!

Seto:  What about that one Mokuba?

Wings:  Slave, I got rid of it

Seto and Yami:  YES!!

Bakura and Mokuba:  WHERE FREE!!

Wings:  Oh hush, I'm going for my other two fics!

Seto:  That would be?

Wings:  You get a yami, and his name is Seth

Seto:  Damn you!

Wings:  Hey watch it MISTER! I might change my mind and make it a yaio fic with you and Joey!

Seto:  I wouldn't mind that

Kai:  But I would!

Kai starts to chase Seto around with a large mallet, leaving holes in the floor wherever he hit the floor.  

Joey:  Right

  
  


"So know what Ahmose," asked Kai as he looks over at his childhood friend.

"I have no idea but I still want to know who I am, leaving us on the door step of that man house as babies!"

"Maybe our parents thought it was the best that we didn't know who we really where, or maybe the couldn't take care of us and thought it would better if we where taken care of by a stranger."

Bakura hang his head as the words sunk into his head.  

"Your always right you know that Kai? I mean," Bakura raise his head as he head Ryou.

"Kai, look cool or what new Duel Cards," Joey flashed his famous grin at Kai.

Kai just nod his head happily at Joey who started to show him off each card, Bakura just point out each one strong and weak point in the game if Joey was ever going to us them.  

Like I was saying Kai your always right no matter what the problem.  I think you're a priest or something," Bakura said grinning. 

Kai's eyes flashed red as he lets out a low growl at Bakura.  Bakura only let out a deep laugh.  Ryou just shook his head as he starts to rebuild the top in his hands.  A new thing had came out, called BeyBlade.

Trust me this will get good, I always want to due this, I heard of the toys and just found out two days ago on the anima, and no the Kai in BeyBlade is not the Kai in the story! 

Ryou had become very good at it he is on a team called the Tiger Claws, Seto and Mokuba are his team mates only one more to make a full team.  Joey pulled out another item, he told Kai that Ryou talk him into getting one of the battling tops.  He knew that Yami wouldn't like the game since he had to work in a team of people.  

"So this top game, what the point," asked Kai as he jumps back.

Ryou had given him a look that he would be punish from the gods themselves for asking such a question to this young man.  Bakura just laugh hardly as he ruffles up Ryou hair, Ryou smiles as he flashes a victory sign.

"That my boy, you are learning," Bakura add as he whips a few tears away.

"Bakura I hope he doesn't become like you when he sees a snake," Kai said as he put a Kaiba smirk on his face.

Bakura face went pale; eyes went wide as he heard the word snake.  He hated snake for the longest time.  

"Don't worry Bakura, I will not tell the pharaoh about your fear of snakes, as long as you don't tell my fear."

"Sure but we both share that one," Bakura add raising a finger scolding at Kai who just laughed.

Kai and Bakura had one fear grave in there minds since they where both small, and that someone over powering them, not having a well on there own, been told what to due that what they both fear more than anything else in the world.  They both had when someone tried to dominate them it was a threat to there freedom, who they are, and how they got to be who to be know, and they wouldn't give up their freedom with out a fight. Both yami's watch there light as Joey tried to put the top together, Ryou was telling him he was putting it together all wrong.  Joey smiles as he gets the top together, Ryou just clap his hands together at Joey new complements.  Ryou starts to explain everything he knew about this new game.  

"If we didn't even meet we should have been like them happy, and care free,"

"Yet in this new world Kai things haven't change, like babies been abounded, rape, drugs, and so one, along with people getting devours from the one they married."

"But that a commitment of true love with a partner that you would die to protect with your life," Kai said as he looks at Joey.

"Yes sometimes young people marry to quickly and they have to get it out of the mess they made for themselves."

"And you talk about me been wise Bakura look who talking know buddy, I think that light of yours is rubbing off on you."

"And how would you know about my light," Bakura ask rising a brow at him.

"Joey tells me everything about you and the others so I know just as much as he knows about you guys.  I heard you us to hit your light why," asked Kai as he looks over at two.

Ryou was over looking Joey top then pulled his out as he started to put new pieces onto the top.  

"The same fear you and I have the one that was pounded into us every night because of that fucking asshole thought it would be fun to take a ten year old and a nine year old just for fun!"

"Easy Bakura take it easy,"

"Sorry I just get so made and I got to hit something sometimes, and then I would let it build up for over long time then take it out on my light."

"Ever told him about this feelings," asked Kai as he reddish brown eyes started to swirl to a light brown.

"I due but when he is ready to handle everything all at once then I will tell him… What so funny know Kai?"

Kai eyes flashed red for a while then turns back to their normal color as he chuckled to himself.

"Are you going to tell him that information," Kai ask as he put on Joey cheesy grin.

Bakura face went all the colors of red, and then looked away from his light side he didn't want Ryou to see his red face.

"I will when me and my mate feels like they are both ready to hear what we have to say about our relation ship."

"So he is here too, I would like to meet your husband to see how you got into the relation ship with him."

Bakura was ready to hit Kai when he notices his eyes; Bakura knew his limits with Kai.  When Kai got angry he gain some type of power when his eyes turn red.  The last time Kai was ever mad truly mad.  It was back in their old life their master was going to punish him for not filling his needs.  To Bakura that guys need was never full; Kai was only seven when he found out about his strange powers.  Bakura hand no idea that he was going to be stabbed in the back if he didn't hear the cling of metal object on the floor.  He notices that the master was out cold like a rock, then notice that Kai eyes where the bloodiest red he ever seen in his life, and those two hands a bright blue.  Kai's eyes turn back to the red and brown color passion out onto the floor.  Bakura knew that Kai had some unknown power and if he was not careful he could be killed.  Kai notices that his friend was studying him for some reason and he couldn't put it together.

"Kai that time, when you where little that power where did it come from," asked Bakura as they stop.  

Both Ryou and Joey went into a shop to look at a few things that might be good a yami to have to due in spare time.

"I don't know, I just know I'm a rare person that can tap into a rare yet powerful magic. The priest himself trained me to harness this power,"

"So Seth taught you to harness this unknown power?"

"Yes, it scared the pharaoh a bit that I had so much power, he tried to get me to go into battles a few times. I refused I didn't want to us my powers to kill life but to protect it from harm. He didn't like the idea at first but Seth said when I was older I could be more us to him."

"Can you still us it know," asked Bakura as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes but I dare not show it around Joey, I'm afraid he wouldn't approve of this unknown ability, you see Joey has been having a bit of a problem lately.  He been shown sign when I was young, remember how I would get hot one minute then cold the next.  Dizzy spells, sometimes a bit of lap of a memory lost."

"Yeah I remember don't tell me he going threw this too if so the whole world is doom with him having that power,"

"I know what scares me is this he should have these spells as child not a teen," Kai add as he look at Joey inside the shop.

"I see nothing funny to laugh at Bakura think about it one day someone is going to get him upset and then boom someone is going to get hurt by that power.  Then those scientists would want to test him to see if he could due it again I could not bare it to lose him."

"So what are you going to due about it Kai, are you going to let his powers go out of control, or teach him like you where taught."

"I will when he comes to me, I don't want to frighten him it might make him fear me or hate me for not telling him about this power."

" I see what you mean, if Joey doesn't come to you then what would you due," Bakura asks as he looks back at Ryou.

"I just hope it never comes to that my friend beside look on the bright side at least he hasn't blown anything up yet with those."

Kai couldn't finish his sentences as a loud explosion was heard from the store both their light where in both rushed in to check out the damage, and to see if there light are all right.  Everyone in the story is okay, Joey and Ryou stood at the counter all cover in black, Joey blink his eyes a few times while Ryou cuff out black smoke.  Kai drags both lights outside of the shop.  

At home, Kai sat in the beanbag chair with his arms cross in deep thought.  He knew the explosion came from Joey.  

(How did Joey due that, did he tap into his powers unknowingly of the dangers that sleep with in him?  Does he know he has this rare gift to control things at well, does he know he could rule the world with this power? He could even take over Seto Blue Eyes if he want to or make great copies, or make any card he want with his powers if train properly, I can't tell him yet unless he comes to me.)

Kai was snap out of his thoughts as he heard Joey calling for him, he notice the soft around Joey body.  He let out a sigh as he looks away from his light.  Joey notices this look that Kai had, he sits down in front of Kai looking into his eyes.  Joey notices the dull brown in them, he was confused and somewhat in a thought.  

"Kai, is something wrong," Joey, asked his darker half.

/ Kai come one buddy what up? /

// Nothing just thinking of something … Joey in the store what happen? //

/ I have no idea, it just happens.. I was thinking of something then boom!  Why?  Kai is there something wrong with me? /

"No nothing wrong my light," Kai said as he pulls his light close to him.

"Then what wrong with me," Joey asks blinking his eyes at Kai.

Seto:  DON'T DUE THAT THE PEOPLE!

Wings:  Why I'm the author beside exam results will be coming and I hope I passed.

Bakura:  This story just get weirder and weirder!

Joey:  I agree I made the counter go BOOM!

Kai:  Yes you made the counter go boom.

Wings:  Right review please!

Cuddles roars at Wings to feed him as he stops around the room.

Seto:  You named a DRAGON CUDDLES?  Why?

Wings:  Well his Japaness name is Master Bloodthirsty, but we call him Cuddles for short.

Joey:  How did you get a dragon?

Wings:  Acme company the best things to get under a minute after ordering.

Seto:  She had gone mad!


	5. Ch5

Ch5 

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

Wings:  No Joey is not going to be a super saiya, and then the world would be fucked!

Seto:  Amen to that one!

Joey:  Besides I all ready got blond hair, I don't want it to glow!

Kai:  I agree you would be a walking nightlight

Bakura: Good for flashlight tag

Kai had smoke coming out of his ears and starts to chase Bakura around them room with a large hammer.

Kai let out a sigh as Joey look him in the eyes, he turn his head letting out a grunt at Joey.

"Well Joey you're a special young man, like myself watch," 

Kai left hand starts to glow as a card form in his hand.  Joey blinks his eyes a few times as he takes the card from Kai.  Joey let out a gasp, as he looks at the card, he look at Kai then the card.  Kai snap his fingers making the card disappear into a puff of smoke.

"See, you can make any card, items, or anything real if you are train right, like I was," Kai finish as he looks away.

"You mean I'm the same as you?  Why did you not tell me before!  WHY KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM ME?"

"Joey take it easy, I thought you wouldn't like me or afraid that you might fear me if I told you of this power.  I didn't know you could due this too until you show the signs."

"And those are," Joey ask folding his arms over his chest.

"Dizzy, hot, cold, memory lap and the last one an explosion from the hand," Kai said as he gets up from the chair.

"Then how did I get this powers? My dad, or my mother, or sister doesn't have them or due they?"

"No only few are chosen to bear the dragon make on their back, you see this power is strong, and demands a person of strong will to learn to harness this power for good and not evil,"

"So there like super powers!"

"NO, this is not a game JOEY PEOPLE CAN GET HURT IF YOUR NOT TRAIN!"

Kai took in a deep breath as he looks out the window.  

"So this powers can be dangerous if I'm not careful a lot of people can get hurt because of me?"

"Yes, this power taps into your emotions at times, so you have to be stronger than them at times. Let us begging with an easy item, like um,"

"A duel Monster card, the um.. Oh, I know the Tri Horn Dragon!"

"Joey that a powerful monster, you can't make that monster yet, you needs more training before making that monster."

"You make it sound like it real," Joey said as he pouts at Kai.

"The monster is real, like the Red Eyes, the Blue Eyes and many more, each card has a limit to be made, your not strong enough to make that card so let start out simple then work our way up to the top.  I'm not saying this to make upset at me, but to make sure you don't weaken yourself.  This takes a lot of energy, it's a very draining process but soon you will get us to it, trust me I been threw it so I know what your going threw.  Know shall we begin?"

Joey nods his at Kai understanding what he was saying to him as it sank into his head. Kai smiles as he starts to the lesson that night.  Joey had spent four weeks with Kai and learning to harness his powers.  He could move things with his mind; make a dragon appear as his pet.  He could make cards like the Blue Eyes, and the Red Eyes along with a few more cards of a powerful than the rest.  Joey couldn't be happier until he keeps having a strange dream.  Kai had a Red Eyes next to him, he kept telling Joey this is his monster, that his will come to him soon, and when it does he will be done with his training.  Kai made sure that he and Joey never show off their powers to the others unless to save lives. 

Joey let out a happy smile as he spent time with his friends; they all got us to Kai.  All of them liked Kai.  Kai and Bakura talk the most of them time while the others goofed around, sometimes Kai got into making everyone laugh so hard they have to beg Joey to make him stop.  Kai smiles as the others came up the stairs with a few sacks in their hands.  Joey plop himself next to Kai who sat in the beanbag chair.  Joey made a jock that Kai should marry his chair since he sit in it so much, Kai was ready to due it when Yami asked him not to go threw with Joey idea.  

/ Kai /

// Yes Joey //

/ You put this card in my pack. /

Joey held a card up to Kai, Kai just shook his head as he looks at Joey.

// You should recognize my aura Joey I didn't due it, you must have bought one with that card inside the package. //

/ Luck me huh Kai!  Kai, I feel funny /

// Funny how Joey? //

/ Like I'm going to fall asleep yet I'm not tired, Kai is this a side effect or something? /

// Your going to the Shadow Realm to meet your monster, your companion that you will be able to summon once you are strong enough.  Know shut your eyes and go meet your monster, bound with it, become close friends so that he or she can read your thought of a whim.  //

/ That can happen? /

// My Red Eyes always does it to me, so your monster will due it to you as well, know go I will give a reason for blacking out. //

/ Okay, Kai /

// Yes? //

/ If I don't come back, can you /

// I will come after you faster than you can say Holy Ra three times. //

/ If I say that three times, and you don't come can I hit you on the head? /

// Why my head?  I mean… Oh never mind just go! //

Joey felt cold, and then open his eyes.  He had been to the shadow realm many times with Kai during his training.  He got us to the cold quickly as his body got us to the temperature. He heard a loud growl, he whip his head behind him to see an outline of a figure.  Then a loud crack of a whip was head as the creature tail smacked Joey leg.  Send him sprawling to the ground.  He then felt air push down onto him as the creature leapt on top of him.  Joey kept his eyes close, feeling the breath on his face.  He then felt a tongue lick his face.  Joey opens his eyes to come face to face with bright gold eyes.

"My Master, I found you at last," said the creature in a happy tone.

The creature has a rich yet smooth voice that sound like water babbling down a broke.  The golden eyes where bright as the sun high in the sky, yet dull as the pale moon on a clear night.  The creature pulls it face away from Joey, jumping off of him, letting Joey get up all on his own.  Joey turn his head to face his monster, he let out a gasp and couldn't believe his eyes that his monster was the one and only Tri Horn Dragon.  The dragon title it head at Joey then smiles at him.  

"You're a Tri Horn Dragon,"

"Tri, please, and I'm glade to meet you master," said Tri has he held a claw out to Joey as if for a shake.

"Okay Tri, why me?  Why not Kaiba, or Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Tristan, Mia, or Azuna!  Why me, I'm not worthy of you,"

"Why not Azuna, I tell you why her deck!  GOOD GODS, her cards are all so cute and cuddle no dragon would be caught dead in the deck, along wit her friendship speech," Tri said in a dry tone moving two off his claws across his chin.

"Mia, no way she a BITCH all out, she would us me until I would come off the paper, beside that Harpies Dragon would kill me.  Beside he pink, PINK I couldn't stand to be seen next to a pink dragon would you?  Not me man, no way I would die before working with a pink dragon!"

"Yeah I see what you mean on that one, who made him pink anyway," Joey as he stares at Tri.

"Could question, Tristan is not what I call a good duelist, he doesn't have stay or flare to him, and beside his deck is crappy, CHEEP too I might add.  Here a good reason for Malik, I don't like that crazy loony, he nuts, crazy, and beside he down right perverted! I seen him looking at Ryou, and boy that just ugg," Tri shook a bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, he fallen for a pair of big brown eyes, now Ryou his deck is okay I like it but his Yami no way, I wouldn't go near Yami Bakura not even with a ten foot pole to poke at him.  Beside he is one horny guy let me tell you, someone please tap his mouth shut! His deck can hear him, even though they are buried under sock and underwear in the bottom drew and they still can hear him!"

"I didn't need to know that, don't tell me stuff like that please I'm getting sick," Joey made a sick face then looked away.

"Sorry, anyway Yugi deck is great, I liked how he build it and all but no, not my type of deck I want to be in sure there all nice, but no. Know I thought of Kaiba's because of that one fine Blue Eye female in that deck."

"Kaiba got a girl Blue Eyes?"

"Yeah she shorter than her brothers, her second brother would like me to be on the team but the oldest hate me, cause he knew I'm so rare and he think if Kaiba got me then he would stop liking them.  So I left but still that Blue Eyes name Silver is such a HOTTIE! Beautiful white scales, lovely voice, a nice set of hips, I can go on forever describing her,"

"Great my dragon is in love with Kaiba's dragon that just great."

"Know here the reason why I picked you, so listen up and listen good cause I'm only saying this once," Tri said point a claw at Joey nose.

Joey nodded his head as he understood what Tri was saying, beside he figure it wouldn't be wise to tick of a powerful dragon that can defeat Blue Eyes.

"I looked you deck over for awhile then left it be, then came back after you got that Red Eyes from Rex and boy is he ever thankful.  He hated been with those dinosaurs he hated them and want to step on them all.  Rex even called him a dinosaur once and that ticked him off, but you he said you respected him, treated him as an equal to your Flaming Sword Man.  He praise you on how much you change since the duelist kingdom, so I decide to see if it true or not."

"So my cards talk you into coming into my deck, cool!"

Tri growl low smacking Joey on the head with his tail, Joey grab at his head rubbing the spot.

"NO, THEY DIDN'T!  I decide to try you out because I want to see if you can whip Kaib'a sorry butt, I heard the names he calls you, along with a few other you don't hear," Tri said with a smirk on his face.

"What other names?"

"Cute, adorable, it sound like to me those dog names are pet names," said Tri then he starts to laugh.

Joey snarls, as his face blushed, Tri notice this and started to really laugh it up.

" I don't have to take this from you! I'm going to call Kai to take me back!"

"Hold it wait, wait Master, due you not want to meet your loyal cards?"

"Meet them, well… Yeah I always want to know what my cards thought of me show me the way!"

"Nope get one and I give you a ride," said Tri as he walks up to Joey.

"This is so cool I get to ride my dragon, sweet!"

"You can't tell your friends about this understand?"

"Yeah, I got the idea," said Joey as he sat on Tri's back.

"Grab onto one of my horns then hold on tight where going for a bumpy ride."  
Joey grab onto the horn in the middle, Tri took off like a bullet.  Joey couldn't believe how fast Tri could run with his short legs.  Joey blocked his eyes when a bright light flash, he then uncovers then once the flash was gone. He felt jog slowly then come to a complete stop.  Joey opens his eyes to see a green meadow with lots of buildings; small huts sounding the biggest one in the middle.  Tri just smiles at Joey, and then jumps down onto rocks leading them to the bottom.  Joey looked back up to notice the cliff that let him over look the small village.  Tri stop as he notice a few monsters coming up to great him and their master.  Joey smiles as he looks at the monster he knew, he the cringe to a loud roar.  The sky went black for a few moments then a large black body appeared behind the other monster.  Joey eyes went wide the he black out of the sight of his red eyes.

"Way to go Black, you made him faint!"

"It's not my fault Tri I thought he would be happy to see me, along with Flame here," said Black letting the Flame sword man off his back.

"Lets get him back to the main building and keep him there until he wakes up."

"Thank you Flame, you carry him please," said Tri as he takes the sword in his mouth.

"Come here Master, boy are you light, or is just me," Flame ask looking at Tri.

"It's just you," Black said as he walks along with the three to the main building.

Wings:  HATE ME!

Seto:  We due! 

Kai:  WAKE HIM UP!

Wings:  No my story shut up!


	6. Ch6

Ch6 

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

Wings:  I'm getting so many nice review and the good thing it I LIKE THIS STORY!

Joey:  Ha she MY FAN GIRL KNOW!

Seto:  Yeah right

Wings:  Who couldn't love this guy since you and him make a great couple!

Seto:  You got to be kidding me right?

Joey:  I don't think she is Seto, she making this a Seto/Joey pairing!

Wings:  Good Boy Joey, smart puppy!

Joey:  Shut up!

Joey opens his eyes, as he looks up at a marble ceiling above him.  He heard voices in another room; he got up slowly then looks around the room.  It had a large sword hanging on the wall, along with a few other weapons.  Joey walks across the room and into the room with voice.  He notices at a large table, the Flaming Sword Man, Red Eye Black Dragon, and Tri playing cards.  

"Too rich for my blood I fold," said Flame putting the cards down.

"Show," Black said pointing to Tri.

"I got a full House I win," said Tri, as he was ready to collect the chips.

"Not so fast, A Royal Straight Flush, I win so I get the chips my friend,"

"Darn," said Tri as he snaps his claws.

Flame raises his head to see Joey in the doorway.

"Your awake know, how due you feel Master," ask Flames as he gets up from his seat.

"Like I'm in a dream,"

"Come sit down please," said Flame as he pulls up another chair next to him.

"Want to play," ask Tri has he held the cards.

"No thanks, so um,"

"Call me Flame, and him Black that what the others call us."

"It is an honor to meet you finally, I want to say thank you for saving me from Rex.  I swear his dinosaur I want to kill all of those fucking bastards," Black said as he slams his tail on the floor.

Joey fell out of his chair landing on the floor; Flame helps Joey back into his seat and starts to scold Black.  Black just rolled his eyes a bit then let out a sigh hanging his head a bit. Joey couldn't help but laugh as he heard stories from Black with Rex and his cards.  Flame from time to time would make sure Joey was okay.  Tri smiles as he watch Joey had the time of his life.  Not to many people got to meet their cards, talk to them, hear stories about there past with other owners, battles and just ideal talk.

"You us Flame hear to much, I mean after every battle he stinks, he takes more baths than I due and that says a lot," said Black as he smiles.

"Joey it's time to go back,"

"Due I have to Tri," Joey whined as he looks at the two loyalist cards in his deck.

"Yes, come I will take you back,"

"Wait why don't I fly him back along with you too," said Black as he walks out of the building.

"OH CAN I REALLY," Joey shouted as he looks at Tri.

Tri nod his head as the four of them got onto Black back, Tri sat on Black head, Joey sat along the next with Flame behind him.  

"Ready everyone," Black asked looking back at Joey.

"You beat,"

"Care to due the honors Joey," Flame said with a smile.

"You beat I would, all right Black let take off back to the Shadow Realm," shouted Joey as he point to the sky.

"As you wish Master," Black said as he took off from the ground.

Black flap his large wings make a dust cloud, Joey eyes where wide light a child eyes at Christmas time.  Joey looked down to see all the other cards waving him off.  Then Black moved forward, to Joey he was fast, faster than anything in the world.  The bright light came again.  Joey looked around to see darkness, the coldness, and loneliness of the Shadow Realm.  Black dived towards the ground; he spread out his large black wings landing perfectly on the ground.  Tri jumps off Black head landing the ground, Flame slides off then helps Joey down onto the ground.  Joey looked at the three cards, he which he could take them with him.  He hug Black nose, stroking it a bit as Black raise his head then lower it quickly down.  Flame rubs Joey back then pats it gentle telling him everything was going to be okay. That he would always treasure the moments they had together even for a few moments.  Flame brush the tears of Joey face, Tri just rubbed his head against Joey shoulder.  Joey stroke the other dragon nose, he smiles as he shut his eyes.  

(I wish I could take them with me, I wish the could all see what it's like beside there world of battles.  I wish the could come with me into my world.)

Joey opens his eyes he notices he was back in his room then let out a sigh.  Then Azuna screamed loudly.  

"What the matter with you?"

"NO IT'S HER THE FRIENDSHIP SPEECH WOMAN HIDE ME!!!"

Joey swallowed in fear, that was Tri voice he was in the other realm with his cards or was he?  He heard a second voice that made him jump out of his skin.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO ME!  LOOK AT ME I'M SHOOTER THAN TRI!  THAT NO FAIR!!"

"Well look on the bright side at least you didn't squish anyone," said Flame as he smiles.

Joey whipped his head back towards his bed.  Tri was trying to hide under his head and doing a loosely job.  He was actually under the bed but the bed was off the ground showing a lot of books Joey thought he lost.  He notice on the bed was Flame he was trying to clam someone down.  Then he notice Black, Black looked like a stuff Red Eyes Black Dragon doll and he didn't sound happy.  He kept bouncing on his bed; smoke was coming out of Black nose.  Flame clamp both of his hands over Black mouth, Black had a lot of smoke coming out his mouth.  

"WHAT HOW DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?"

"I was hoping you can tell us Master you see where on our way back when a light over came us and then we where hear and poor Black is not taking it to well I might add," Flame said as he looks back at Black.

Black decide to take one his pillows and start to jump up and down on it to relieve stress.  Joey let out a moan as he falls back.  Flames caught Joey, he looks over at Tri, and he pokes Tri with his foot.  Tri looked at Joey then came out from under the bed, which made a loud thud.  Black jump to the noise landing on Yugi head.  Yugi jump send Black flying threw the air landing on Kai.  Kai looked over at Flame, Flame tends to Joey as if Joey was his own child.

"YOU HELP ME GET BIGGER AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL BREATH HOT FLAMES OF DEATH IF YOU DON'T," Black demand as he glares at Kai.

"There will be no fire breathing in Master room, or in his home at all Black," said Flame as he went back scolding the dragon.

Tri sat in the beanbag chair then he smiles as he wigs a bit in the chair, he then curls up in the chair and started to nap in the nice chair. Black notice this, he joins Tri in the chair joining Tri in a nice nap for the afternoon.  Flame let out a sigh of relief as both dragons went to sleep, he looks over at Kai.

"Mister Kai, please I want to know how did we get here?  Was it due to his power that he has, is this how we got here?"

"Maybe Joey made a wish that you guys could come with him and be with him for a little long," said Kai as he looks at Flame.

"I see anyone would make that wish too, but what will we due?  I don't think his aunt would be too happy to find two dragons, and one warrior in the house."

"She likes me, she will like you," said Kai as pats Flame back.

"Yeah what about the dragons,"

"Good point," said Kai as he looks over at both dragons sleeping soundly.

"What did he mean the friendship speech one?"

"Oh he meant that he hates your speech, as Black would say it's fucking annoying hearing a whiney bitch about something that no one listen to since the heard it so many time out of a bitch mouth.  Frankly I agree with him but not you been a bitch you need to stop saying the same thing over and over again.  It gets annoying, I'm surprise your cards had not rebelled against you since you say it so many time Lady Azuna."  
Bakura came out of the ring with a large grin on his face.

"I like that dragon someone beside me think it annoying to here this sorry woman ramble one, and if you start I will make that dragon up and we will both beat the hell out of you."

"But beating up on a young lady is wrong not matter how many times she gives the same speech, you must respect her since she is a woman."

"Why thank you that very sweet of you,"

"Sucking up are you not Flames?"

"Oh hush Black, wait you where asleep,"

"Was until you told her what I thought about her.  You must like her,"

"I DUE NOT, I'm a card and she is a human!  Human and cards just don't mix like that beside I'm stating the true.  Beside you did get reject for Kaiba's only female Blue Eyes if I remember,"

"SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU BRING IN SILVER LIKE THAT! SHE IS A LOVELY CREATURE OF BEUTY!  This human however can't compare to Silver beauty.  Silver has more brains then this human."

"Yeah she had the brains all right to not go out with you," said Flame glaring down at the dragon.

"WHAT!  NO that not it, she wants me no can resist a hansom Red eyes like myself her brothers told her not to go near me since I'm such a influence to her."

"Yeah a bad one Black," said as he let out a loud sigh.

"WHAT THAT DOES IT FLAME YOU AND ME RIGHT KNOW!  COME ON PUT THEM UP COME ON!"

"No Black not in the Master bed room we will due this later, back in the Shadow Realm but not hear, and low your voice you will wake Joey.  He must have drained his energy bring us here to his world.  So could you be more respectful and let him sleeps."

Black looks over at Joey, he knew Flame was right as always, he nods his head and jumps onto the bed curling up next to Joey.

"Sorry Flame I lost it there when you brought Silver up, it just that well I spent weeks making my scale look nice and shiny for her.  Then she turns around smacking on the nose telling me.  That she was not wasting her time on a lonely dragon that didn't have a talent owner.  That when he two brother attacked me, saying I was a worthless dragon that I had no honor to respect a female dragon such as there sister."

"I know rejecting hurts and you know that those three dragons have a lot of pride in them for been so rare," said Flame as he pets Black head.

"Yeah but why does love hurt so much, its not fair I did respect her I wait for her to look at me so I could walk up to her.  Then let her speak before I did then and then she hit me with her own tail right across the face then on the nose.  I was been very polite to her, I nod my head and smiles as she babbled on about her brothers been so strong and one day she would meet up with a powerful dragon to mate with and stuff like that junk."

"Your better off with out her, you know that and yet you dwell on the past Black,"

"You're always right and that get very annoying," Black said as he point to Flame who only smiles.

"I'm not always right Black, just wise that all,"

"Wise, great Wise Man Flaming Sword Men can help you with all your problem," said Black as he glares at Flame.

"You gone corporal my friend did you know that?"

"Yeah right," said Black as he lay back down to sleep.

"No wait," said Tri making both cards jump.

"What is it Tri," asked Black as he open his one eye.

"He not wise he wonderful," said Tri as he made a piece sign with his claws.

"What," everyone said looking at Tri who smiled.

"Hey, Mister Wonderful, Oh your so incredible," said Tri as he starts to sing.

Black couldn't help to laugh as Tri started to dance about the room; Flame face grew red as he looks away from Tri.

Later that evening Joey aunt found about the cards.  She said they could stay as long they would watch over the house and clean it up a bit.  All of them agreed to help take care of the house until they got back home.  Tri walked around the kitchen-getting thing that Joey asked for to make dinner.  Black try to seat the table only to break two dishes, and one cup, Flame put the dish and cup on the table while Black put the silver wear on the table. Flame liked the idea of learning the new modern devices, Black and Tri liked the bathtub too much of course they always clean their mess after their bath.  Flame liked the idea of the vacuum cleaner to clean carpet floors, mops to clean down floors and a lot of other cleaning products.  Joey was just happy to have his cards around to have fun with them.  Black got us to been small; he would go get items that Joey couldn't get due to his size.  Everyone in awhile Tri would sing for everyone just to get a belly rub from Joey's aunt. 

"Master are you ready for bed?"

"Flame you sound like a mother,"

"Sorry is just that I worry about you, I mean I never had been anyone favorite before so I feel like I owe you something to it."

"Yeah I see what you mean, you can call me Joey if you want,"

"Really, I can, not to disobey you,"

"No go ahead I told Tri to call me Joey, Black picked up on just not you, but you have your ways and they have their ways. Hey what wrong Flames are your not happy area you?  You want to go home?"

"Yeah I miss it, I miss cleaning my weapons waiting for the next duel then come back and tell everyone about our victory.  I mean that what I due, and this is nice,"

"But home is where the heart is I know, once I get strong in my power I send you guys back home, I promise and if I break you can all club me on the head."

"I'll remember that," said Black as he sits on Joey head.

"So will I beside it time for bed or due you guys want me to sing," said Tri as hold on a microphone in his claws.

"I swear you marry that thing," said Flames as he tries to get it out Tri claws.

Flame and Tri always had a small fight over the microphone sometimes but Tri would always win since he is strong than Flame.  Black let out a sigh as he curls on the bed.  Tri let out a yawn as he lies out on the floor next to bed while Flame went to sleep in the beanbag chair.  He like this chair, it very nice comfortable than the wooden ones back at home, maybe he could take Joey into sending a few so he could have in his room.

Joey:  YOU MADE MY RED EYES TINY!

Kai:  Calm down please,

Seto: Ha, ha my Blue eyes rejected yours!

Wings:  Watch it one of your blue eyes will go out with Joey Red Eyes.

Seto: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Devil:  Face the fact it will happen

Seto:  No I must think about happy thought, happy thoughts!

Joey:  Faith, Trust and Pixie dust Kaiba all you need to fly

Seto:  THAT IT COME HERE!

Seto starts to chase after Joey.  Tri, Black and Flame let out a sigh as they watch their master run away from Seto.


	7. Ch7

Ch7 

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

Black:  When due I turn back to normal?

Wings:  When ever I feel like it!

Black:  DAMN YOU!

Tri:  Oh hush you, she been having a hard time and your not making it any easier on her!

Flame: I should hit her but I'm not!

Kai:  Yeah she does have that power of the Author so respect here.

Cuddles:  Yeah!

Flame, Black and Kai look up at Cuddles who is a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Cuddles:  What?  My really name is Master Bloodthirsty in Japanese but I'm called Cuddles for short!

Flame eyes bugs out of his sockets, Black faints and Kai stares at Wings.

Wings:  What?

Kai:  Never mind, I don't even want to know, wait where Arazil?

Arazil:  HI!

Kai jumps then comes back down landing on his face.

Cuddles:  IT'S MY TEETHING TOY!

Arazil:  AHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S THAT STUPID DRAGON KEEP IT AWAY!

Joey, Seto, Wings, Kai, Tri, Flame and Black watch Arazil run away from Cuddles.  Cuddles chase after her.

Cuddles:  Come back I got some back teeth coming and I need you to chew one!  Hey come on slow down!

Everyone face faults, Joey lets out a groan, as Seto moans loudly shaking his head.  Flame left foot twitches up in the air.  Black tail twitches; Tri shuts his eyes and groans loudly.  Wings just let out a sigh.

Seto:  Good Lord how does she live?

Wings:  I have no idea but lets get onto the story.

Joey:  Please due

Joey let out a sigh as he went to sleep that night, Tri had curl up on the small rug on the floor, Flame slept in his beanbag chair, Kai and him had a staring contest when ever either one want to sit in the chair and Flame would win easy.  Black would fall asleep on the bed near the pillow so he could rest his head on the soft pillow.  Joey didn't like that so he got Black his own pillow since he would wake up with dragon drool in his hair.  The three got along fine until one day Black want to go outside.  Joey was against the idea but couldn't say no since they all been in the house for three weeks.  Flame hates to wear human clothes, they would rip when he put them on, or his muscles would show off and the girls would want to touch him.  Flame didn't like been near human girls, he hate to ride the bus.  There first bus ride was bad, Flame had a girl that wouldn't stop talking to him.  Black had a small baby pulling on his wings, Black want to snap the kid neck off, and poor Tri.  Tri had a hard time just standing on the bus, let alone the two kids that pulled on his tail, and try to see down his throat to find the person inside the costume. Joey decides to walk instead of taking the bus unless it was really necessary to ride on the bus.  They all love the back, Tri like to run around on the grass everyone in awhile he would run into the lake then jump out.  Flame like to sit under the shade tree, and take long naps.  Black like the tree as well he like to fly around in them to improve his flying skills.  Black sometime would dive boom people in the park then hide in a tree, he love to due it to Kaiba.  He found it fun to tease the tall teen, just to see him run and panic.

Black sat on Joey shoulder as he walk threw the park, Tri was ahead of them hoping about in the water puddles, Flame tag behind as he looks up at the blue sky.  Tri stops as he looks over to see Seto sitting on a bench, he notice a large puddle next to him.  Tri did a running jump as he splash down into the puddle, getting Seto wet.  A Tri just smile at him then runs towards Joey trying to hide from the angry teen.  Seto just glared at Joey then gets up.  Joey just let out a sigh and glares down at Tri who just smiles at him.  Flame had sat down on bench under a tree.  Tri decide to bug Flame since he didn't want to be caught up in a fight.  Black let out a large roar at Seto as he stood in front of Joey.  

"So you own that thing,"

"THING I'M NOT A THING YOU STUPID," Black couldn't finish his sentence since Joey clamp his hand over his mouth.

"Yeah he mine, and I call him Black, yeah I know it sucks but hey it works fine with me," said Joey as he smiles looking at Seto.

"It talked,"

Black jumps onto Joey head and breaths fire at Seto.  Seto open his eyes, he couch out a few black clouds.  His whole face black from the fire that Black breath on his face.  Black and Joey started to laugh at the look on his face.  Seto just snarls then smiles as he cross his arms over his chest with that smug trade mark of his on his face.  Black falls of Joey head, then flew over to a silver glint that he saw sitting where Seto sat.  

"They are real, just like mine?  I see that your powers are not as stables as Kai?"

"How did," Joey blink as he gasp to see two Seto in front of him.

The other Seto just glares at the other, he snorts as he walks away, but the other grabs him by the collar.  

"So your Kai student know eh?"

"Yeah, how due you know Kai," Joey ask glaring at the other Seto.

Kai appear in front of Joey, he snorts a bit then put on a smirk on his a face as he glares at the two Seto's.

"Hello Seth long time no see… Master,"

"Now Kai is this how you treat your old Master," Seth ask looking at Kai.

Kai just glares at Seth then turns facing the other way not looking at anything or anyone. He then turn his head glaring up at Seth, his eyes blood red. Seth just smirks as he lets go of Seto collar.

"Kai are you trying to challenge me?  After all this years, you still can't let your self submit to yourself that I'm better than you?"

"Oh it's not that I know I'm not even going to be good as you, just I never thought I see you again around here in this time."

"Funny thing is it not, shall we walk for awhile," Seth asked looking at Kai.

"And leave Joey alone with him, no way," said Kai as he glares up at the priest.

"Don't worry Seto will not hurt Joey, beside he will be fine I want to talk to you about a few things," said Seth as he starts walks away.

Seto just stuck his tongue out at Seth, then walks back to the bench.  Joey fallows, he sits next to him, he notice a small BEWD sitting in his lap.  Seto strokes the dragon on the head as it lets out a happy growl.

"So you got a yami how?"

"Not telling you Joey, beside I don't want Neith to leave me I like him here, and your not send him back," Seto said as he glares at Joey.

"Send him back?  I can't even send Flame, Tri and Black back I'm not strong enough to due it let alone a BEWD! Why would I send him back anyway," Joey asks looking into Seto sky blue eyes.

"Seth said that you could send him back to the shadow realm where he belongs, but I don't want him to go.  I like him; he is my first, and yet favorite card.  When I was little before Mokuba was born.  My real father went out of town on a trip; he came back with Duel Monster cards and gave them to me.  In my last pack was the BEWD card, I feel in love with the card, and then when my parents death and Mokuba to take care of my first card became my closet friend.  That why I hunt down the other cards, as I gain each card I felt like I had a piece of my father with me.  When I tore up the fourth card I felt like I was tearing up my own father it hurt."

"Here stupid questions still have the pieces,"

"Of course I have the pieces I wouldn't toss them away since they mean so much to me, I have them with me right know, why due you ask?"

"I have away to fix the card," said Joey as he smiles.  

Black and Neith just stare at both there masters then smiles, as they knew what was going to happen next.  Seto pull out a plastic bag with the torn pieces of the fourth card inside the bag.  Seto slowly gave the bag to Joey, Joey smiles as he takes the pieces out and looks at them.  He then takes Seto laptop he places the pieces on it as he starts to put them together like a puzzle.  Joey left hand glow a soft gold color, Seto just watch the hand for a while then gasp as the light disappears.  There on his laptop was the fourth card back together.  Seto started to look it over to see if he could find any tear or anything of what he did to the card.  Seto looks at Joey then down at the card, Neith let out a happy roar at Joey then licks his left hand.  Black decides to sit on Seto shoulder as he stares down at the card for a while then licks at Seto face. Seto looks at Joey for a bit then holds the card to him.  Joey blink his eyes at him, he just starts to pet Neith on the head gently.

"Here take it, you fix him," 

"Her, that a female blue eyes," said Black as he looks into Seto eyes.

"How due you know," asked Seto as he taps Black nose.

"We dragon can just tell all right," said Black as he hops back onto Joey shoulder.

Seto stares at Neith and Black sitting on Joey shoulder the Blue Eyes looked like he was made to sit on the boy other shoulder while the Red Eyes on the right shoulder.  Seto just smiles as he places the card into Joey hand.

"But,"

"No you keep her, you fix her as good as new so you keep her, should wouldn't like me anyway after I tore her into pieces, she would rather stay with the one that fix her up to make her look lovely and beautiful again."

"Wow thanks but will you miss her?"

"No I got Neith here to keep me company right Neith,"

"Yeah, yeah whatever beside I wonder what Seth and Kai are talking about," asked Neith as he dug his claws into Seto shoulder.

"Due we really need to know, Due we really want to know, Due we really have to know," asked Joey as he looks at Neith.

"Good questions Joey, good question," Seto as he starts to rub his head.

"How did you get Seth anyway?"

"Stupid collar," Seto said as he pulls down the turtleneck off his neck.

Around his neck, is a black collar that glimmer in the sunlight, with a small golden pyramid attached to the front.  Seto explain that his collar to bring things to life, or let him have anything he wants but three things, he couldn't raise the dead, he couldn't kill anyone, and he couldn't make anyone fall in love with him instead they would hate him.  Joey told him that he already have someone that strongly dislike him, Seto just snorts tapping the card in Joey hand with his index finger.  Joey gasp as the blue light surrounds the card then disappears leaving a small dragon in his lap. 

"You brought another one to life?"

Seto gaze went up to Seth, Seto swallows looking away from his dark half.  

"So what he isn't strong enough to send them back, and that one belongs to him since he fix her after I rip her to shreds." 

"You did something right for once,"

"You forget I'm you so we did something right," Seto said with a smirk.

Kai just laugh as he ruffles up Seto hair a bit then disappears back into the armband.  Seth just snorts a bit, he looks down at Seto then walks off a bit.  

// He doesn't like the idea his light disobey him.//

/ Why Kai? /

// He just doesn't, Seth doesn't need to explain his reason, he never been defined before and know he is it taken him awhile to get us to the modern times.  He will love it once he gets adjusted properly like me! //

/ Oh gods help if he turns out like you! /

// No he will be more like Seto, but I think Seto will warm up since he gave away his favorite dragon. //

/ He did it for a reason, he felt like it would be right to have it after I fixed her back from the way before. /

// Wise for him, in the ancient time Seth had a slave name Joe, Joe had the forth dragon that he wanted.  Joe had saved the dragon, by risking his life to save that dragon and in return the dragon choose to say with him.  You see the dragon wasn't the priest she was stolen before she was send to him.  So she chooses Joe after he risks his life to save her, and return she helps him get a new master.  Seth, he didn't like the idea of him having the forth dragon but when he heard her reason.  He gladly understood the reason and kept Joe around. Seth and Joe feel in love then I came along both to great care of me as if I was there child.  Joe took care of me make sure I was feed, clean, and happy.  Seth trained me, taught me how to play the shadow game and both love me.  Seth is afraid that Seto will fall in love with you and he will forget about him.  He doesn't want to feel left out, that how Seth feels.  Seth is a hard person to understand like Seto both the same in away yet afraid to show love to the one they deeply love.  They can't let someone love them, since they can't love themselves. //

/ Wow, that so amazing Kai, your wonderful sometimes! /

// I know I can be amazing at time so I'm taking a nap. //

/ Have a nice nap. /

"Talking to your Yami," asked Seto as he looks away.

"Yeah due you talk to him a lot?"

"A little not a lot he doesn't like to talk," said Seto as he smiles a little then frowns.

"Yeah so talk to him, he will warm up to you," said Joey as he smiles.

/ Seth? /

// WHAT IS IT KNOW? //

/ I wanted to talk with you if you're in the mood. /

// No! //

/ Well then I will just keep talking to you until you due!  WHAT MAKE JOEY AND KAI special that makes you afraid them? //

// I'M NOT AFRAID OF NO ONE!  NO ONE!  YOU HEAR ME I'M NOT AFRAID OF NO ONE NOT EVEN KAI!! //

/ You are scared of him, your afraid of him over powering you?  What if he wants to be your friend, what if he want to be nice to you and help you when ever you need help with a problem ever thought of that Seth? /

// You don't understand he is part dragon. //

/ Part dragon like a Blue Eyes? /

// In away yes, but more powerful like a strong Tri Horn Dragon, that the blood in their bodies.  In a legend a Tri Horn Dragon had a lovely mate, but then his mate was killed.  He moron her lost by crying the Nile out of his tears.  Then he fell in love with a human woman, he became a man to see if she would turn into a dragon to marry him.  She loved him as a man not as a dragon, and for that when she turns him down.  Then a year later a child was born, he looked different from his mother or father.  Dragon horns, claws, and feet yet a human body.  The mother begged the Tri horn to make him normal, he want to refuse yet he greatly loved the woman. He made the child normal but he would have magic, magic so powerful that he need someone to teach him to control it.  So priest where made to handle powerful magic, but not as powerful as the dragon child magic.  The dragon child became a priest a powerful one, he taught many priest.  He like his father grew lonely and wanted a mate but the price was too high.  He went to his father for advice, the dragon didn't know what to due.  He tried his mother but she was against him having children afraid they would look like him as a baby.  Then one day he did marry the child was human, only a with a small dragon mark on his back.  That mark gave the child the power of the dragon, to turn into a dragon at well if not train.  If any child bares the mark of a Tri Horn dragon on their back, they are a descend of the Tri Horn dragon and are always distends to get one as their own.  Tri Horn seeks out their own kind, and at other powerful trainers of that are worthy of their power.  Know due you understand? //

/ Yeah don't get Joey tick or he will turn into a dragon and try to kill me. /

// That too but that beside the point, the point is that well I don't like the idea of been boss around by a half dragon! //

/ So both Kai and Joey have this mark? /

// Yes, any dragon cards know will flock to him know since his powers are awaken very slowly.  Once full awaken the most dangerous and powerful dragon will appear to him.  The Dragon God. //

/ Dragon God? /

// God of all Dragon once he is played on the field all Dragons will obey him they will turn on their master.  Even your blue eyes will turn to see your down fall to see that the The Dragon God master win, no dragon would disobey the Dragon God unless they want to die.//

/ EEPP! /

// Yeah ep is right Seto so be careful once Joey eye color start to change that when The Dragon God will try and appear to him. //

/ What color will they be the eyes once they start to change? /

// Depend on the owner fav dragon card that the color, lets hope it not the Tri horn, their eyes can be any color! //

/ Or Red, Joey has a Red Eyes that he likes a lot, so they can be red. /

// No Kai eyes are red due to his Red Eyes, so Joey's eyes will not turn that color, maybe blue, like the Blue Eyes. //

/ No not that anything but that! /

// Your fault you gave him the card, you fool. //

/ Well excuse me mister huff turbine! /

// Oh wait till we get home your hide will be mine! //

/ Yeah right Seth, in your dreams! /

Three weeks has pass since Seto and Joey meeting in the park since then they became friends, Neith went to school with Seto.  He would sit on Seto shoulder listen very close to what the teacher was saying.  Neith turn out to be a spunky little dragon, he would only obey Seto and Joey.  Black got along fine with the two blue eyes that hang he liked Neith and Angel.  Angel is a fiery female dragon and if she didn't get her way hell would break lose.  She would only let Joey and Seto pet her no one else could pet her if the did they might lose a finger.  Angel loved to eat tune fresh out of the can, when she was not the center of action then she would screech until she would get pet or notice boy Joey or Seto.  

Joey moan as he open another pack of cards, he gotten another dragon card lately he been getting tons of dragon cards, lots of Red Eyes, Tri Horn and other rare dragon cards.  He could start his own shop on the cards he had, but he sold them to Yugi grandfather and on ebay. He trades them as well to get other rare yet powerful cards.  Joey decide to have a duel with Yugi, he smiles as he places Flame onto the field.  Joey was able to send Flame back to the Shadow Realm; he still doesn't have enough energy to send the three dragons back yet.  The other like having the dragons around, they all love Tri since he would tell stories, sing songs and due tricks.  Black and Angel would sometimes talk but would always nap near Joey.  Neith walked up to Joey he climb onto the blond shoulder over looking at the cards in his hand.  Neith points to a dragon card for Joey to play on the field.  Joey play the card down, to his surprise it blocked Yugi.  Honda didn't like the idea and told Joey that he was cheating with the help of Seto dragon.  Joey eyes went from their normal duel murky brown to an ice blue, sharp and deadly.  Joey snarl lows all four-dragon start to growl low at Honda.  Tri got behind Honda, he open his jaws wide for him to see the rows of nice sharp pointy teeth.  Black and Angel took Honda side spitting out small bits of fire at his feet.   Neith circled his Honda head a few times, making a few dives at the boy's head but miss only to get a hair in his mouth.  Joey eyes stayed blue, his body glowed softly he raised a hand sending Honda flying into the wall.  Tri had jump out of the way, then Neith, Angel and Black started to dive at Honda, Tri just growled low, mouth open wide letting the saliva flow down off the long fangs.  Joey then collapse onto the ground all four dragons rush to his side.  Kai and Seth appears, Kai gentle pulled Joey into his arms.  Seth look over the boy for a moment then sigh a relief he looks over at Honda who didn't move at all.

"You did a unwise thing Honda, never say that when this boy as so much power he could kill you with the snap of your fingers, but luckily he hasn't full tap into that part of his powers yet.  Kai how is his training going so far?"

"Slow and steady like mine, but I wish you take over his training, you are much more experience than I in this matter of magic."

"If your light wish it then I will train him the same way as I did you but I think he getting closer to unlocking his power than you where ever," 

"You mean he could turn when ever angry," Kai asked in fear his eyes changed to the dull brown.

"Yes but if you, his friends make sure he doesn't get power hungry then he shall be fine but if not then we are in a load of trouble."

"So you mean Joey could kill us easy," asked Yugi looking up at Seth.  

"Yes he can but if you don't angry him so and be true friends then he will not, but if you make a mistake like this fool did then you could lose your life."

"So we have to be careful around what we say or due that suck,"

"It may suck for you young lady but if you want to live then deal with it!"

Kai nod his head in agreement with the Seth, he didn't like the idea of people getting Joey angry or people getting hurt.  Angel, Black and Tri stay close to Joey as he moans a bit then open his eyes.  His eyes had change to a blue brownish color, more blue than brown.  Tri help him up, Angel and Black flew over to the sofa they pull off a blanket.  Neith flew over carrying the blanket in his mouth; they drop the blanket onto Joey.  Tri lay down on the ground with Joey resting on his side.  Neith perched on Joey left while Black on his right shoulder.  Angel curled up in his lap head crane up words towards Joey.  Joey looks up at Honda, he hangs his head a bit, and Neith and Black nuzzle their head into Joey face to make him feel better.  Angel let out a small coo sound at Joey to be petted on the head.  Joey starts to stroke the female head; he didn't make any eye contact with anyone as he sat on the floor.  

"Hey sorry for eailer bud, no hard feelings," Honda asked looking down at Joey.

Joey looked up his eye dull brown due to his sadness, he look at Honda then looked back down at Angel.  

"Hey come on Joey it was a joke,"

"I almost killed you Honda, I'm a danger to my self and everyone around them because of my powers.  Why, why did I have to have them, why I could, I could," Joey jump up running out of the house.

"Quickly after him, his powers are dangerous when his emotions are high like they are know," said Seth as he takes after the blond.

The dragons ran by them at full speed, people jump out of the way as Tri snap at a few people making a path for the other to fallow him.  

"Don't lose sight of those dragons, they will lead us to them, quickly know Kai rejoin Joey just in case if we can't keep up with them."

"Right Seth see ya," said Kai as he disappears.

"Come on Pharaoh take over your light and run fast our we will lose him, quickly," Seth demanded as he turn around a corner. 

Tri jump over a few people, he kept his eyes towards the sky at time to watch the smaller dragons fly over his head telling him where Joey had turn, or jump to get away from everything, and everyone that he loved close to his heart.  Tri notice it was toward the park Joey was heading for he called out to the others to hurry up to Joey.  Tri stop he waited for the other to join him, he say Seth then took off leading them to Joey.  

Joey kept running into the forest of tree that where in the park.  He then starts to climb up a few rocks that lead to a small cliff that over looks a lake below.  He gasps catching his breath for a moment.  He slumps onto the ground he hugs his knees and started to cry out loud.  Kai appear at his side he hugged onto his light, Joey flung his arms around Kai crying out loudly.  Angel, Black and Neith landed next to them, they all walked up slowly to them.  Neith jumps onto Kai shoulder along with Black, Angel sat on Joey shoulder she cooed softly to calm down her master upset cries.  Joey cries died down to small hiccups, he then drifted off into slumbers as the other came to them.  Angel, Black and Neith all snap at Honda then went back looking at Joey who slept soundly in Kai's arms.

"If it would help Joey can stay at my place it large, and when ever he feels up set he could wonder around and not hurt anyone," Seto said as he looks at Kai.

"That all depends on Joey but lets get him their anyway," said Kai picking up Joey in his arms.  

Wings:  Brain overload!

Seto:  Quick get the water I see smoke coming out of her head!

Kai dumps a bucket of ice-cold water onto Wings.  Wings shake her head a bit then pass out.

Seto:  Due to the thinking process of this story Wings will be out for awhile but she would like to thanks all those nice reviews from the people that have been reading her story.

Kai:  Yes I believe this has to be the longest out of her story.

Seth:  I have to agree with you

Bakura:  What going to happen next we don't know but it depends on Wings brain will get fix!


	8. Ch8

Ch8 

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

Wings:  This is going better than I plan!

Seto:  Government find out about his power would be scary!

Kai:  I agree

Seth:  It wouldn't be that bad

Seto:  Yes it would he be a secret weapon and kept under lock and key he would be miserable!

Seth:  Okay, okay sorry I didn't know that things have change in this time.  Give this spirit a break.

Tri:  Don't get me started on songs

Black:  Shut up Tri and let her tip!

Cuddles:  Have you guys seen Arazil?

Wings:  No why?

Cuddles:  SHE LEFT NO MY CHEW TOY!

Wings:  We will get you a new one

Cuddles:  I want Arazil; she had nice fur it made my teeth feel better!

Seto:  Great a Blue Eyes White Dragon Teething OH GREAT!

Wings:  Hush he only a baby!

Seto:  THAT IS NOT A BABY LOOK AT HIM!

Seto was at Cuddles knee the rest was of him was tall as a ten foot pole.  Cuddles smiles waving his claws down at Seto.  

Joey moan as he turn in his sleep.  Kai sat by his side eying his light; he looks over at Seth as he ground up herbs to make a potion to easy his pain.  Seto poked his head in only to get fire breath on him by Black.  Seto pat his hair then let out a sigh, he looks over at Joey's friend sitting there.  Yami raise his head, he walks over to the tall teen.

"Anything,"

"Black will not let me in the room, Kai is watching over him and Seth is making something I just due not know what, but we will know soon as they let us in the see him."

"I don't trust Seth with Joey alone at all," stead Yami as he glares at the door.

"Seth know what he doing, he is train in the art of magic, magic that not even you could understand, control so do you go bs on Seth, so sit down and shut up or I will have you remove for been a smart mouth!"

Yami stared at Seto in surprise he was never talk in a tone like that before no would anyone.  Bakura let out a laugh as he slaps his knee, he just chuckles complementing on Seto smack down to Yami.  Ryou glared at Bakura who stop laughing all at once but let out a low angry growl.  The door open, Seth walks out of the room Seto looks over at him.

"Due you know where I can find a gold flower with pink spots, I need them to finish this potion to easy his pain."

"We should take him to a doctor," Honda said looking at Seth.

"NO, no modern medicine can help him, only this will and I must have that flower if he doesn't get this potion soon he will cuff up blood, then he will die."

"I'm sorry Seth there are no flowers here at the mansion but we can order one,"

"It will be to late to save his life when it arrives," Seth snap at Seto then sighs.

"Wait Ryou do you have a flower like that in your garden," Bakura as hoping to make everyone feel better.

"Yes but it not in bloom yet,"

"It does not matter due you think you can get it here quickly?"

"Yes but,"

"Pick as many of them off the bush, bring a few of the leaves and buds.  Go quickly if you want to save his life I will work on grounded the rest of the potion into a powder.  Which will be put into water to drink from, GO KNOW YOU FOOLISH CHILD," Seth screams then slams the door shut.

"This modern people are ug, I CAN'T STAND THEM," said Seth as he goes back to his work.

"Easy Seth you might hurt yourself, they don't understand so this is all a shock to them as well as the other sprits," said Kai as he takes the bowl from Seth.

Seth smirks then lets out a sigh as he sits down in a chair; Tri came up to him and laid his head into Seth lap.  Seth smiles stroking the powerful dragon on the head.  Angel flew over landing on Seth shoulder cooing softly, Black sat on Seth lower arm.  

"Kai when did you start to sound so wise," asked Seth as he strokes the dragonhead.

"I learn, from you my master always filled with knowledge, wisdom from the ancient ones before us."

"I think I taught you to much as a slave, but then again I did because you where bright, wanting to fill your mind with knowledge, trying to read even though it was forbidding to teach a slave to read, write, and learn more than it's has to know," said Seth as he gets up from the chair.  

Seth turns to see the white hair boy and his yami holding a bundle of flowers leaves and buds.  Kai takes them quickly he starts to grin them into a fine powder, Seth ask Ryou to get cold water with no ice.  Seth then takes a few buds, he smash them into the powder, Bakura just hands them what they want from the sack.  Ryou return with the water in a large bowl, Seth takes the bowl mixing the powder into the water.  Kai holds up Joey open his mouth to let the liquid into his body to start the healing effects on his body.  Joey coughs a lit then turns his head, Kai let out a sigh of relief putting Joey head back onto the pillow.  Seth sits the bowl down on the small table; he walks out of the room only to bump in Yami.  Seth looks down at Yami for a moment then walks away.  Yami snarls at Seth he was ready to attack when Bakura blocked him, Bakura shook his head.  He looks back at Seth who nod his head as he starts to walk again, Bakura sigh and told him Joey was fine if it was okay with Kai they could see him for a little while.  Everyone let out a sigh of relief for Joey.

In the deepest darkest area of the shadow realm a low growl was heard threw out the realm. It arose in one single movement that all cards took off as the giant beast took flight.  All dragons bow their head in respect as the creature flew by them, the long slim whiskers flown in the wind like water running down a small broke on the mountain.  The large red eyes peered into the darkness of the realm searching for the one of the greatest power he felt.  He has not felt this power in so long, that he had to search for this assume power again to be one with the Dragon Master.  He glide threw the air with ease, he long slim body decorated with many colors of the different dragons of the realms, his claws long and sharp.  Eye tense with power, his body swirled and twirled with delight as he came closer to the realm where this boy cards lay asleep.  He flew down he lay close to the entrance of the realm where his monster home where, he would wait until he would get a new package then appear to him claiming him the master of all dragons any dragon disobey him would be punish.  No one would dare or even dream disobey the dragon or his master.  He the most powerful of all monsters not even the might pharaoh could tame him, only the one with the blood of a dragon is worthy of him.  He who is born of a dragon yet with a human body, heart, mind and soul.  He let out a small rumbling sound then let out a puff a smoke out of his nostrils something was wrong, very wrong with the boy.  He rose with a single movement like a movement of the tide to the moon.  He flew up words into the realm of dream, he is the only one allowed into the dream world of humans alone.  There he saw it a small blue light, he quickly flew into the light flying into the boy's dream.  The dragon looks down at the boy, to him it seems that the boy was struggling with in himself.  The boy was fighting the change, the change that would make him immortal for the rest of his life.  

"Why due you fight what you are," he asked the child.

"I don't want to be different, I don't want to live forever!  I will never be happy, no one to love me threw out those lonely years I can't change,"

"Silly child, you can love some,"

He watch the boy head jerk up towards him.  He smiles as he places his giant hand over the boy head, a smile spread across his jaws.  

" It is simple, when you find someone of equal love make them drink of your blood, then he or she will be like you and together live forever,"

"That simple?"

"That simple my small child,"

"I'm not your child, I can barely make you out from the shadows.  Who are you?"

"So many question, I will answer one of them.  You are of dragon blood, all dragons are brother, sister, mothers, and fathers.  We take care of our young watch out for them until they are old enough to take care of themselves.  If a dragon couple dies and their young to little then another family will take them in as their own.  Due you understand what I'm saying small one," the dragon ask raising a brow at the child before him.  

"I think so your saying that dragons look out for other dragons even young ones parents if they are dead, but I still don't understand why I'm given this gift, and power I'm a nobody that can't due anything."

"That is not true, you have been put threw many test, many hardship to make you understand the meaning of life in your own special way, you see life has many mysterious like the Tri Horn remarrying after the lost of his mate.  For some unknown reason you are blessed with a gift that is hard to control, your faith as been in the stars for years.  I wish I could take it way from you, so you can live a normal life but I can't it's destiny that you are the Dragon Master, Lord of all dragons to obey you every command and even maybe bring us back from the dead.  To rejoin the side of man to help them before our downfall, and cast into the shadow realm used to fight each other.  It happen long ago on the earth, dragons, unicorns, and other mythical creature work side along man but then man's greed to over their hearts and that when we cast our selves into the realm of shadow away from man while other died at their hands.  We dragon then became powerful monster used in battles sometimes against one another but we all we want is to rejoin man to help him in his goal, that is where you come into play.  If you can make man the same as it was before then we all can get what we want."

"Um you lost me their big guy,"

"I think I did so my self their young child, know then how about transforming into your dragon self, the form that has been chosen by you."

"I hope I'm a Red Eyes cause they are so cool!"

"Ah yes Red Eyes are nice but I can see that you aren't becoming a Red Eyes something more powerful than that dragon breed yet week under the Tri Horn."

"Um like what," the child asks looking up at him.

"You will find out when you awaken out of the dream world, but get out side quickly for it will be hard for you to get out of that house in dragon form."

"Right, what is your name?"

"My name is Ebony young one but we will meet again," said Ebony as he disappear back into the shadow realm.

Joey's snap open his eyes, both of them bright blue as a blue eyes, Kai was startled when he jump out of the bed and ran out of the door.  The four dragons fallowed him; they lead him past the other.  The group parted, they all look after Joey then ran after him.  Joey had dash right out of the door and into the large very large back yard.  The four dragons kept close to him.  Tri stood at the door acting like a guard as the others came close, he snaps his jaws at all of them but Kai, he let him by along with Seth.  Black perched himself on Kai shoulder while Neith sat on Seth shoulder.  Angel sat on table; she let out a small cooed sound the yelp as she watches her master skin staring to change from pale peach to white.  The hair started to change to a bleach color, and then gone white completely.  Everyone eyes started to bug out of their sockets seeing the dramatic change, Seto let out a long moan then faints, Seth whence a bit then shakes his head.

"You should have never given him that card, you fool," Seth said placing a hand to his to his face.

Joey let out a loud roar; the other dragons join in with him roaring at his new form.  He cranes his head upward looking around at the land.  He then turn his head facing his friends, he lower his head down at Seth sniffing him gently then chuckles to himself. 

"So this is what it like to be a dragon of such power," Joey gasps at the change of his voice.

His voice was deep like rich and smooth like silk.  He looks over at his friends, he smiles as he lay his head down at them.  Yugi came up to him first; he put his hand out towards Joey new form.  Joey smelt fear from his friend, he places his nose against Yugi hand sniff it gentle.  He then lay his head down, Yugi walks up closer to Joey, Yugi place his hand on Joey head stroking the blue scales on his new form.  Yugi let out a small giggle as he strokes Joey head.  Yami came up to Joey with a smile on his face, Joey jump back in surprise to his smell.  Joey shook his head a bit then gets up waving his claw over his nose a bit.

"Boy Yami you STINK!  PEW I MEAN STINK!  Where you sprayed by a skunk or something, cause man you STINK!"

"JOEY!"

"I can't smell the skunk smell on him anymore he was sprayed by one about a month ago."

"Yeah well tell that to my nose I can smell it all the way up here, and if any of you ask that stupid question then well…"

"Lost for words," Bakura said with a smile.

" I can due one thing to you Bakura," Joey said with a smile on his lips.

Bakura raise a brow at Joey then smirks up at the giant white dragon.

"Like what?"

"If you hurt Ryou I will step on you," Joey said lifting a foot up and holding it above Bakura head.

Bakura just smirk then looks up at the giant foot, he sticks a hand up and starts to tickle the foot.  Joey starts to laugh then moves his foot away.  Joey snorted send out a powerful gust there the air.

"You're not taking me SERIOUSLY!  I SHOW YOU,"

"No wait Joey me and Bakura made peace so stop it," Ryou said looking up at the dragon.

Joey let out a sigh he then sniffs at Bakura, making him start to laugh.  Bakura back away from the dragon as it starts to lick him.  Bakura just groans and stares at the dragon, as he is cover head to toe with dragon slobber on him.  Joey just grins letting out a chuckle at the sight of the wet Bakura. 

"Seth how will he turn back," asked Yugi then turn looking up at his friend.

"Um to tell you the truth I don't know," Seth said as he looks up at Joey.

Joey eyes bugged out of his head then went back to normal, he looks over at Kai.  He laid his head against Kai shoulder.  Kai started to stroke Joey head, Joey let out a low rumble sound as he starts to cry.  Joey felt something pin inside of him, he raise his head and roar out in pain.  He spread out his large wings taken off into the air; Black, Neith and Angel fallow him as he flies upwards into the heaven above them.  Joey felt his body change again.  Angel let out a painful cry as she watch her master change into a man that could die easy once he hit the ground.  Black grab a bunch of Joey hair in his mouth to try to slow down the impact only to get pulled down as well towards the earth below them.  Black then felt himself grown; his quickly stuck his head out towards Joey catching the boy on his nose.  Angel flew next to Black with a worry look on her face; Neith sailed downwards to the ground.  He lets out loud roars at everyone to move and if they didn't he snap at them with his large powerful jaws.  Tri join in lashing out his tail at a few people to move out of the way for the landing.  Black land on the ground making the earth shake as his feet hit the ground.  Angel land right into the large pool making a splash getting very one wet but Joey who rested on Black nose.  Black lowers his head down towards the ground.  Kai ran up to Black, he gasp to see Joey back to his normal self.  Only a few things had change, his hair was a lighter shade of blond, his skin as pale as Ryou skin.  On his back where to medium size wings that are form of a blue eyes wings.  Joey let out a moan as he sits up, he grab his head in pain the world around him swirled with light, sounds, and smells all this over load the poor boys head making him faint.  

Joey opens his eyes, he let out a small moan as his head started to pound badly.  This is the type of headache you get after you eat too much sugar, as if Joey came down from a sugar high only without the sugar!  He heard breathing in the room, he looks around to find very one sound asleep on the floor or in chairs.  Yami and Yugi had curled up on the floor, Bakura and Ryou in a corner, Seto laid out on against the window frame with Mokuba up against Seto arm.  Seth and Kai had slept in the chairs, Neith had slept near the end of the bed with Tri taken the bottom half of the bed, he looks around in the dark seen everything perfect clear with the light off, only a bit of moon light came threw the window.  He let out a small yelp waking everyone up as he tries to sit up from the bed.  Neith jump onto Joey shoulder starting to lick his face.  Tri raise his head looking up at Joey, he let out a small gasp at Joey eye color, and one eye is a dull brown, the other a light blue as the sky.  Seth walks up to Joey, he looked into the two mixed eyes, he lets out a sigh as he walks over to the small table starting to grin something up.  Kai joins at his master side given him things he needs to add into the potion.  The other just looked at Joey for a moment then walk up to him; they all let out a gasp looking into his new eye colors.  Seth walks up to Joey handing him the small bowl, Joey looks at the bowl he starts to sniff at it for a bit then pulls it away.

"It will ease the pain of your body new adjustment, in the stories he took several potion to ease his pain in his forms.  You are almost done with your training, you need to learn how to be able to change in your dragon form at will then be able to change back again into a man with out tearing any clothing on your body."

"Know that is going to be hard but I can due it," Joey said taken a sip of the drink.

He smiles at the taste he quickly finish the drink off he let out a yawn as he drifted off to sleep again.  Seth and Kai let out a sigh as they look at Joey; both knew this was going to be hard work to make this potion all the time for him.

"Ryou due you think you can let us pick flowers, buds, and leaves off your bush we will need more of them in time due to Joey body change."

"Sure take as many as you need and whatever else you might need from my garden.  If you want I can plant some things here, I have a green thumb for this type of stuff," Ryou said with a smile on his face.

Joey open his eyes, he came face to face with Ebony again his long body laid out before him.  Ebony open one silver eye at Joey.  Joey jumps back he then heard the dragon chuckle.  Ebony raises his head along with the rest of his body, twisted and twirled threw the air.  His gaze downwards at Joey, he let out a smile on his lips as he looks at the large wings on the child back.  Ebony roar out at the skies above, Joey joins in with the giant dragon.  

Joey snap his eyes open the light came in bright colors, he gets up from his bed.  He walks over the window he open the large windows he looks down to see Black and Angel curled up against the building.  Both dragons raise their head both of them look at Joey sitting in the windowsill.  Joey just smiles at them both then jumps out spreading the white wings.  Angel let out an odd cry then blows some air into Joey wings; Black lay his head back down on the soft grass.  Angel kept her eyes on her master has he learns to fly with his wings.  Angel watches Joey like a mother tiger would look after her cubs, she then puts her head into the pool, she with drew her head with her jaw half way open and Joey in between her teeth.  He hang there by his left foot, he starts to flap his wet wings again.  Black raise a brow at he watch Angel fuss over Joey as if he was a baby dragon.  He then smirks as he shut his eyes going back to sleep only to hear a crash into a tree.  He opens his eyes while raising his head.  He let out a sigh as he notices Angel get in tangle by trees; she gave Black a pleading look to get her out.  He looks over at Joey who sat on the high dive.  He shrugged his wings at Black then glides over to Angel.  He then crashes into the branches.  Black starts helping Angel get untangle from the branches, Angel pulls Joey out from the branches he crash into.  Joey let out a sigh as he hangs from Angel mouth by his pants.  Joey ears picked up people voices, he decide to hide himself among the branches of the leaves after Angel let go of him.  The others came out noticing a few trees where down, the pool half empty and a lot of earth was dug up.  Seto left eye twitched then he gasp as he watch Angel roar at madly at the trees then starts to knock them down.  Tri shook his head, Neith started to bash his head against a tree.  Black bite down into Angel tail pulling her away from the trees.  

( WOMEN!  You can't understand them, know why was she making a fuss over trees I have no idea but this has got to stop,) thought Black as he glares at the female dragon.

Angel just smiles then lay her head down wrapping her tail around her body.  Black then looked over at the trees he notice a white wing, he then poked his head threw the branches at them.  Joey yelps as he felt breath of his back, Black jump as Joey took off into the air.  Tri catches Kai as he pass out, Seto eyes grow to big for his head, and Seth just shook his head as he looks over at his light.  Yugi let out a happy cry as he watches Joey for a while, Yami started to rub his neck for looking up to long.  Bakura just looks over at Kai.  Ryou just sighs as he looks at his yami, Tristan looked up in fear at Joey as he flew around.  Joey landed right in front of Seth, he fold his wings to his sides as he glares at Seth.

"Seth I was wondering if you can help with my training but I want to due it way from here somewhere off in the mountains,"

"THE MOUNTAINS," Kai shouted as he looks at his light.

"Yes the mountains up their I will not have to worry about hurting my friends while I'm trying to harness my powers, you are coming to Kai, but Tri I want you to keep my aunt company.  Black I want you to stay here with Seto and Mokuba, Angel you going to come up to with us.  Ryou you know more about plants so your coming as well to help Seth make my potions until I get better control of my powers, Bakura you will take Ryou place at school so he will not miss any days while he is with us. Yugi, Tristan, Seto and Azuna clue Bakura in as much you can in school to help him."

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE RYOU ANYWAY UNLESS I GO TOO! UNDERSTAND KAI?"

"YOU WILL HAVE NO CHOICE IN THIS MATTER BAKURA!  DUE YOU WANT RYOU TO DIE IF MY POWERS GET OUT OF CONTROL OR DUE YOU WANT HIM TO LEAVE?"

Bakura glares at Joey for a moment then looks over at Kai.

"You always know what to say all right Ryou will go with you but I want him to call me at least once a day! Or else you will deal with me old pal!"

"Due not worry he will be fine, Seth and I will keep a close eye on him while we help Joey with his training.  Seto due you have a cabin in the mountains," asked Kai as he looks at the teen.

"Yes I due, you guys will need supplies when your up their its far away from any city or small town.  How long due four will be up there," asked Seto looking at Seth.

"It all depends on Joey and how well he handles his powers, a week, a month maybe even a year but it depends on him."

"We need to tell my aunt," Joey said as he looks at Kai.

" I will tell her everything she know us pretty well and I will due my best to keep her company," Tri said as he strokes his head against Joey hair.

"Then it is agreed then we will leave today after the sun has set, get back here earlier you two I don't want to be kept waiting," Seth said as he turn walking back into the house.

Joey slams the trunk shut, he walks up to his aunt hugging him, he strokes Tri nose.  

"Don't worry I will call once I'm done training and I have rested beside Kai will be with so everything will be okay," Joey said as he hugs his aunt again.  

"Lets go long good byes mean that you will not start your training in the morning," Seth demanded as he looks at the teen.

"Morning?"

"Yes you will train all morning then eat lunch train until dinner, have a little free time then sleep."

"YOUR MORE HARSH THAN SETO," Joey shouted as he looks at Seth.

"Just kidding, we will train until lunch then you will have some time off to goof around then after supper night training.  I don't want you to wear yourself out to much," Seth said with a smile.

Joey let out a sigh of relief he heard Bakura and Kai chuckle, Neith let out a low growl of laughter at him.  Joey just glare at all three Yami's that where laughing at him plus one dragon.  The others watch as the car took off towards the mountain, there Joey, Seth, Kai and Ryou would stay until Joey could control his power. Tri, Neith and Black let out a loud roar as the car disappear off into the horizon.  

A month role by quickly forever one, Bakura sat on the floor with a pencil balance on his nose.  He let out a deep sigh he missed Ryou the calls where nice to get everyday but not been able to hold him was starting to make him go nuts.  Seto was also feeling the effects of loneness with out his yami around sure he would talk to him threw the link but he want to see his face as much as Bakura want to hold onto Ryou.  Neith then let out a roar at the door, his tail thump the ground.  Everyone look at the dragon, Seto called to him only to get a quick look from his dragon then back at the door.  Neith walked backwards as the door open, he let out a small roar then bowed his head.  A blur ran by Neith sending the dragon stumbling backwards.  Bakura fell over to the attack of Ryou hugging him, Ryou snuggle his head against Bakura chest letting out a happy sigh.  Bakura had a happy smile on his face as he nuzzles his head against the white locks against his light.  Seth walked in slowly he flop down on the couch and let out a sigh of relief.  Kai walking he walk up to Bakura and smiles at his friend.

"See he is unharmed like I said,"

"I knew I could trust you my friend more than him," said Bakura as he shakes Kai hand.  

Neith let out a roar until to get roar back from Angel and Black as they flew into the room.  Both were small again, the three dragons talk to one another as if they hadn't seen each other over year even though it been a month.  The three stop when a loud roar was heard that the bottom of the stairs.  Everyone jump but Seth, Kai and Ryou they knew who the roar belongs too.  The sound of footstep coming up the stairs became louder along with the roar coming closer.  Yugi jump behind the couch, the other fallowed, Seto start to nudge Seth to move.  Seth raises his head at Seto then let out a yawn laying his head down onto the pillow.  Bakura just glares at Kai, Kai just smiles at Bakura then tells him everything is okay.  Ryou nodded his head in agreement with Kai to reassure his yami with the loud roar.  The three dragons roar at then bowed their head low, everyone eyes went wide to see Joey walk into the room.  He had change over the time; he had a noble look about him.  His hair was still the same, his eyes where ice blue, and a dull brown.  His skin had gained its normal color; he open is mouth with a smile.  Everyone eyes went large to see the two large fang near the front of his mouth; he then cocked his head to the side.  He raise his left arm up in the air, Angel flew up taken her place on her master arm.  His large wings folded out a bit as he pass the two male dragons on the floor.  Once Joey had walked by him they fallowed close behind him, Joey sat down in a chair he almost looked like a king once he was seated in his chair.  Angel had curled up in his lap, Black sat on Joey left shoulder, Neith sat on the right shoulder.  Joey let out a sigh then as he shut his eyes close.  Seto came out from behind the couch first he looks over at Joey, then he hard a low growl coming from both dragons on his shoulder.  

"Joey is know the lord of all dragons Seto so don't be surprise that know Neith growls at you coming close to the one man that control all dragons."

"HE CAN WHAT!?"

"Any dragon will obey him no matter how loyal they are to their master Seto, so just deal with it," Seth said as he close his eyes for a long earned nap.

Joey growl something to Neith, Neith flew off of Joey shoulder landing onto Seto shoulder.  Neith licked at Seto face, Seto could only smile and laugh at the dragon tongue tickle his face.  

"I can never stay mad at you Neith you are my first dragon, and my closest friend I have so I can never stay mad at you."

"I'm glade that I have a trusting master as you," Neith said gazing into his master blue eyes.  

Yugi walk up to Joey he pokes at the large wing only to get a dragon to roar at him.  Yugi backed away.  Joey told Yugi it was okay to touch his wings he didn't mind. Yugi place his hand onto the wing, it felt smooth as fine silk.  Yugi let out a sound of amazement as he touches the wing.  Joey looks at everyone then he smiles his normal smile at them.

"Lets due something cause I been up in the mountains with out doing anything, I in the mood for a movie, then buy some new cards, and then duel someone with my new dragon deck after I put the finishing touches to it," Joey said with a smile.

"What about your wings," asked Tristan as he points at them.

Joey just smiles as the wings grew small then went inside his skin, Joey moved his shoulders a bit then get up from the chair he sat in for awhile.

Seth blink his eyes a few times as he stares at the screen, Kai had a puzzle look as he watch the lights dim down.  Yami and Bakura where chuckling softly as they watch the other two reaction to the movie.  Seth many times tried to jump out of set but Seto kept smacking him on the head.  Kai eyes where just glued to the screen, he didn't even blink when Seth grab onto him during the scary part.  The movie went by quickly the others went to a few shops to get some cards.  Returning to Seto place Joey had pulled out his new deck placing a new card into the deck.  Seto notice the large grin on Joey face he raise a brow at the blond.  

"I play THE."

Seto:  Why did due that!!

Wings:  Seto let me do what I want to due!

Joey: He, he, he


	9. ch9

Ch9 

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

Wings: Okay taken a break from the story 

Joey:  A very LONG ONE!

Wings:  Well excuse me; it was just going to be Kai hooking you and Seto up then leave to live with Seth!

Seth:  That nice here Kai

Kai: Um… no

Seto: You should be in bed since your sick!

Wings:  I know that but

Joey:  You had your wisdom teeth cut out, then get the cold on Friday, Saturday both ears get infected then Sunday your sense draining starts, and Monday get in both eyes pink eye.

Angel:  What have you not caught yet?

Devil:  Anyway back to the story.

Wings:  That just it

Seto:  What?

Wings:  No more story

All but Wings: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Wings:  Sorry but I left it alone, and tried coming back to it, then trying again.  Only to get writer block, and now nothing.  I can't think of away to end this story and it a really good one too!!

Seto:  Try everything?

Wings:  Yeah

Joey:  And nothing?

Wings:  That right.

Seth:  Not a thing you couldn't get any idea!  A little something to help save this story from been uncompleted which make readers mad and want to kill you!

Wings: Or

All:  Or what?

Wings:  Or get help from the reader's maybe to give me a few ideas that might save this story!

Seto:  That will work I like that idea!

Joey: Send your helpful tidbits to Wings email!

Wings:  I need help my brain is all drained

Devil:  Don't forget drugged from your medicine for your cold and ears!

Wings:  That too, so helps me please!!!  I NEED HELP!

Joey:  Credit will be given to you if your ideas are helpful to her, if not then we will give many thanks to you for trying your best so email KNOW PEOPLE!  WHILE SHE STILL WITH US!

Seto:  Sound like Joey gone corporal right Wings. Wings?

Seto notice Wings has curdle up in her bed and sleeping soundly under the covers

Kai:  That stupid medicine!

Joey:  Right anyway email will be glade to have but no rude comments, on her grammar, spelling or anything else.


End file.
